Drawfee Wiki
Welcome to the Drawfee Wiki The Wiki for The Drawfee Channel on YouTube. Drawscription The Drawfee Channel is a comedic Let's-Draw Youtube channel headed by H. Caldwell Tanner and Nathan Yaffe of CollegeHumor, with guests from the CollegeHumor and Dorkly offices. Drawfee first began on Facebook, and then moved to the CollegeHumor channel on YouTube. The first episode, wherein they drew sexy furniture, aired on the 17th of February 2014. Main Series Drawfee features a number of main series, which include: Morning Drawfee , a show where Caldwell and Nathan draw suggestions from the YouTube comments. Drawmbat, a show where two people on Drawfee have a competition to see who can make the best drawing and settle office rivalries, such as the one-sided but legendary #teamwillie vs #teamjacob battle. Drawfee Break, a show where random members of the Drawfee team draw things from their imagination, play games, or spark rivalries. Wiki Roulette, a show in which Nathan, Jake, and Jacob choose random articles from Wikipedia to draw. Other Series Drawfee has other series that are uploaded sporadically. These include: Drawception, where Nathan, Jacob and Andy draw panels in a 10 minute time limit to contribute to a story. This is a series within Drawmbat. Drawfee Olympics, a 6 part competition in which Caldwell and Nathan competed in a best 3 of 5 battle using the classic Drawmbat challenges with the loser having to draw a portrait of the winner after eating a ghost pepper. This came to the conclusion 3:2 in Caldwell's favor. The first part aired June 3rd 2014. American Drawmbat warrior, after a year from the Drawfee Olympics, Caldwell and Nathan competed in a second best 3 of 5 challenge with guest judge Paul Gale. If Caldwell lost he would eat a ghost pepper but if Nathan lost, Caldwell shaved Nathan's beard. The contest again ended 3:2 but in Nathan's favor. The first episode aired 6th July 2015 Drawfee Nights, a show where Drawfee members talk while someone colors in a comic that they had already started for work. Drawga, a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure style show with choices made by the audience. West Roast, a show in which Caldwell hosts with a guest from the CollegeHumor Californian offices to draw suggestions from YouTube. Draw Class, a now retired series where several hosts teach the audience how to draw various things suggested in the comments. Drink N' Drawfee, a celebration live stream in which Caldwell and Nathan host with a collection of many guests to celebrate subscriber milestones. Drawblem Solvers, a series where Caldwell and Nathan help viewers by drawing the answers to their problems. There has not been an episode in a while. Drawfee Live!, a live event where Caldwell and Nathan (and sometimes guests) would draw in front of an audience. The first event was held in July 2014. Guests The show features a large number of guests such as: Jake the Distant Nerd, Jacob, Julia, Chloe, Andy, Tony, fan favorite Willie the Scamp, Jamie, Peg-leg Pete and a host of other beings which inhabit our 4 dimensional realm. Memorable Characters Drawfee has made many characters but there are some that have become legends, now known as Drawfee dudes. Daryl debuted on Drawfee Break during a comic strip in May 2014 where he was dead. Since then, Daryl's origin has been looked at and he has made numerous other appearances. Porfo would appear in Drawfee Nights 2 as his debut but his origin was revealed in Apples to Apples #5 Gregory Hamilton was drawn in a Morning Drawfee, "The Dumbest Computer", which has become a hit with fans that has it's own animation. Guiseppe was drawn to be Mario and Luigi's other brother on an episode of Morning Drawfee. He was also featured in a drawception panel and was recognized by fans in the stories comments. Pucconici made his debut in episode 20 of Wiki Roulette titled "Task of the Goalkeeper (Book 1)." He was made in response to a mispronunciation (made by Jake) of the town that schoolmaster Istvan Lulik lived and worked in called Puconci, Hungaria. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Shows Category:People Category:Drawings